Rhythm Thief - The Favour
by YaoiQueenWaterGirl11
Summary: Phantom R saves Charlie from a terrible incident, and Charlie wants to repay him.


**Me: NEW STORY~ NEW STORY~ NEW STOOOOOOORY~**

**Ngu: about time.**

**Me: this time we're doing RHYTHM THIEF~ IT'S SHOW-!**

**Ngu: NOT YET!**

**Me: hehe... this a Phantom R x Charlie fanfiction! Its a straight pairing and contains spoilers for the game so unless you don't know the truth about Charlie... I'm sorry I spoilt it for you D=**

**Ngu: The plot is simple. Phantom R saves Charlie, Charlie needs to repay him. Two endings both will be written and posted. Depending on which one gets the most reviews.**

**Me: Okay~ Raphael! PHANTOM R~~~ Disclaimer~**

**Raphael&Phantom R: The Disclaimer is if she owned this game, it would of been an anime and ran for a long time - but not as long as Naruto or Bleach - and Charlie would end up with Raphael and both would live happily ever after. Sega owns Rhythm Thief and the Author can only dream.**

**Me: now?**

**Ngu: Yes.**

**Me: OKAY EVERYONE! IT'S SHOW TIME~!**

"Darn that Phantom R!" Charlie yelled, she was sick of him, sick of all his escaping from her attempts to prove herself as a great private investigator. All of a sudden, she heard something from an alley, and when she looked into the alley, she saw something she hoped to never see, Charlie took a step back, but walked into a tall man. The Man looked down at Charlie, and smirked

"Hey Brother, looks like this kid tried to tell you on, what shall we do with him?" The man grabbed Charlie's wrist and held it up, making sure Charlie couldn't escape. His friend, or as the man had called him Brother, looked at his friend, then smirked.

"Why don't we give him the same treatment." The other man smirked, Charlie froze up, she had heard about this, and feared it to EVER happen to her, Charlie started to struggle, she didn't want to be caught up in this, she wanted someone to save her!

The men pushed Charlie into a wall and started to take off her clothing, they soon saw that the little kid who they caught, wasn't a boy, but a girl, they both had smirked evily, and got ready to attempt what they had done to the lady from earlier, onto Charlie.

Charlie teared up, she wanted her dad, or Marie, OR SOMEBODY, Even **Phantom R** would do, just someone to save her, when suddenly, she heard a voice from nowhere shout "Men shouldn't be doing such things to a young lady."

The two men and Charlie turned their heads to the voice, and the one and only Phantom R was standing at the enterance to the alley, the two men dropped Charlie to the floor and headed towards Phantom R, they were going to make him suffer for running their day, again. However, before they could even touch them, Phantom R had taken down both of them so easily, after a short and sweet fight between Phantom R and those two thugs, Phantom R threw them out into the street, where a police officer spotted them, which neither Charlie or Phantom R had wanted.

As the police officer was walking towards the alley, Phantom R picked up all of Charlie's clothing, and picked up Charlie, before jumping up to the roof, trying to get them to a safer place, and lucky, without leaving any evidence that Phantom R or Charlie had been there, they had just left before the Police Officer entered the alley.

When Phantom R got himself and Charlie on the rooftop, he sighed in relief, glad he had gotten Charlie away from that alley before anyone saw what happened to her, because this event was something very terrible if anyone but him or her father had seen it. Phantom R looks towards Charlie "That was very dangerous, you should be really careful when walking in the streets." Phantom R then noticed Charlie was about to cry "Cha-Charlie?"

Charlie suddenly hugged Phantom R, she was so grateful he had came and saved her before she got harmed to badly, she couldn't help but cry. Phantom R seemed abit stunned by this action, but in the end hugged back, after all, Charlie would need someone to comfort her "Did they touch you anywhere?" Phantom R asked her, Charlie shook her head no.

Phantom R sighed in relief, after all, he would be killed by her father if anything had happened to her. "Come on now, let's get you redressed okay Charlie?" Charlie nodded at Phantom R, and let him dress her, she noticied he was being careful to not touch any private spots. After Phantom R finished redressing Charlie, he picked her up bridel style "Sorry to say Charlie, but i have to get you back to your dad." Charlie looked worried, but Phantom R just sighed "I'll have to tell him, otherwise he'll be worried about you more then he would already be. Hold on tight Charlie" Charlie nodded, and held onto Phantom R, as he jumped from the roof, to take Charlie to her father.

The inspector had been worried sick, he had heard about a recent set of crimes with a duo of men who had been... well, harming young girls or anyone who saw what they were doing, by... he didn't want to think, he hoped that Charlie was alright. Suddenly one of his officer's ran in telling him the men had been captured, he sighed in relief, but not a moment after that, another officer ran in telling him Phantom R wanted to speak to him in private. This angered him and without hearing another word, he stormed to see the thief, hoping he was turning himself in. When the Inspector got to where Phantom R was, and saw his daughter in Phantom R's arms, he glared at Phantom R.

"Now now inspector. I only came to give you your daughter back... it seems those two men in the newspaper almost... well, you should know the rest." Phantom R said to the Inspector.

"The-They didn't!" The Inspector took his baby girl into his arms and held her close, he became worried sick about her health and safety.

"They didn't, I passed by the alley just as they were about to and stopped them. Although by the time i had got there, they had already taken off nearly everything and..." Phantom R didn't really want to say anymore, after all, he didn't want to get hit by Charlie's dad.

"I see... thank you for saving my daughter, but that doesn't mean I won't keep trying to catch you." The Inspector said, looking at Phantom R. "Au Revoir... Phantom R."

"Au Revoir, Inspector, and tell Charlie Au Revoir from me too." Phantom R bowed, then left the scene and headed off to another area.

When Charlie woke up, she was in her dad's office, her hat was off and on the table, she was lying down in the couch, she had her Investigator coat ontop of her like a blanket. She sat up and looked around, seeing her dad asleep at his desk. Charlie looked at her coat, then put it on with her hat, she then went home, she had something to do... she had to repay Phantom R for saving her.

Phantom R sighed, he knew that nothing good was going to come out of today, but when he was walking home, he walked into someone shorter then him "Sorry-" Phantom R said, but as he looked down... it was Charlie- No wait, she was wearing a dress... so its Charlotte. "Charlotte?" Phantom R blinked as Charlotte suddenly hugs him again. "Wha-What?"

"I-I owe you... yo-you saved me... please let me repay you some how!" Charlotte said to him, hoping she could repay him some way some how fast.

Phantom R sighed, he knew something like this might happen "Your not in my debt, I'm more glad your safe, after all, your only a kid, you don't need stuff like that to EVER happen to you... If you want to repay me, stay out of trouble, please." Phantom R smiled a bit, hoping that Charlotte would get it.

"N-No! I owe you! I'll repay it now!" Charlotte looked at Phantom R, she needed to repay him some how.

Phantom R- no wait, let's not call him Phantom R for a second. Let's use his real name. Raphael. Raphael is an 18 year old boy- or you could call him a man now - and all of his life, he never once has... well... done the deed **(A/N: I AM NOT SAYING THAT WORD ./. I'M EMBARRASSED TO SAY IT DX WHY DID I WRITE THIS? BECAUSE I SUPPORT THIS PAIRING!)** But now... Charlotte, a young girl of maybe age 13? 14? **(A/N: I DON'T KNOW HER AGE D=)** was saying she owed him a favour, for him saving her from being **(A/N: it's so obvious! Don't make me say those words ._.)** well, you know. She didn't understand how wrong those words would be taken by an 18 year old. Well... What was Phantom R to do now? Would he doing something that's good for both of his selfs [Raphael and Phantom R] or something that's good for a young girl like Charlotte...

**Me: AND THATS IT EVERYONE FOR CHAPTER ONE OF THIS STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Raphael: You really wrote this?**

**Me: *Nods* Imma a proud girl~ I wrote a story~~~**

**Ngu: *Sighs* Happy New Year - even though it's late - have a fanfiction from the author of this account. She FINALLY decided to update a story. EVEN though she's never played this game.**

**Me: but its so beautiful!**

**Charlie: ... I hate you author.**

**Me: *IN TEH EMO CORNER***

**Phantom R: that was a little mean Charlie...**

**Charlie: But!**

**Raphael&Phantom R: Say sorry.**

**Charlie: *Sighs* Sorry...**

**Me: *Hugs Charlie* I forgive you! I'm sorry Charlie! But i support this pairing!**

**Ngu: Who wants to do the review asking part? I mean, Raphael and Phantom R did the disclaimer.**

**Charlie: I'll do it.**

**Me: *Noms on a cookie***

**Charlie: The author of this story will continue it no matter what, but because everyone likes reviews, please post one to tell her how to improve this story and if you do, cookies will be givin to all who reviewed and also the plot bunnies will be happy. Please Review to this story.**

**Me: *Still nomming* Remember! Review which ending you want first! Phantom R/Raphael let's Charlie/Charlotte repay him! Or Phantom R/Raphael doesn't let her repay him!**


End file.
